In the Chaos
by silverdove0
Summary: During the rein of terror Voldemort bestowed across Britain, Professor Severus Snape was appointed as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A new teacher arrives and makes an interesting addition to the historic school.
1. Professor Jillian Teira

A soft _whoosh_ing sound came as a girl came spinning into view into the large office of Hogwarts' headmaster. The walls were covered in framed portraits of the later heads, the most recent to pas in the largest frame, directly behind the large, golden, throne-like chair that sat at a desk on a risen platform in the office. Long shelves and tables also took up a good amount of space, where ticking and whizzing trinkets, gadgets, and instruments sat. This, at a first glance, seemed like an ordinary old office, but, if you looked closely enough, it was anything but. Some instruments were floating a few inches above the surface while others spun and rocked without anything guiding them. A few puffed smoke and steam into unnatural forms. On the desk a quil was scratching away at a piece of parchment when the only person in the room was on the lower platform at least three yards away. A foot or so away, two candles were hovering without any suspension.

It was not only these peculiar things, but the man in the room wore a long black cloak which would look completely ridiculous in London. He had a long, hooked nose and his hair curtained his long pale face. He was staring out the window upon the grounds of the school. The semester would be starting soon and in no time there would be the school carriages being pulled by something even stranger than anything in the office at the time.

In the short distance the Forbidden Forest was in view. It held creatures you would not believe. Unicorns, werewolves, thestrals, hippogriffs… and that was only four of the thousand. Right along the edge of the forest was a small cabin where Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor used to live. For now. The man now in the room knew he was on the run, somewhere in the mountains.

The headmaster did not turn, now, to see the emerald flames die as the girl brushed some ash and floo powder--powder to allow this sort of travel, from fireplace to fireplace--off her bright orange and black cloak-like dress. He thought it was Bellatrix Lastrange, a particularly cruel Death Eater. She had also been particularly surprised when he killed the previous headmaster of this school. Bellatrix had thought he was not loyal to the Dark Lord--Lord Voldemort--and only pretended to be, as a spy.

"I have no time for _you,_ Bellatrix," the headmaster said in a sneering voice. He had no patience. Truthfully, he was not on the Dark Lord's side and was a spy for Albus Dumbledore, the man in the largest painting. The killing of him was, in fact, planned. Though the man deep in thought now, did not want to do it, Dumbledore told him he must. For what? The _soul_ of a sixteen year old boy, Draco Malfoy, who was originally ordered by the Lord? He thought Dumbledore's reason was ridiculous. Being in the mercy of Voldemort meant much more then being ordered to assassinate great wizards. The boy's soul will be in much more damage in the next week than after he carried out the deed.

"Well, it's good that I am not Lestrange, then is it?" replied the girl. She looked no more than twenty. She had beautiful crimped, black hair, dark eyes with a hint of orange and a normal colored face, unlike most under Lord Voldemort, who were pale from Azkaban, or mere stress or fear that he would pop up and kill them, which had happened before if the Dark Lord wished to blow off some steam. The girl continued. "And even better that your Lord has sent me, Severus Snape."

Snape slowly turned to see her. He took in her most peculiar appearance, especially having met Voldemort.

"Who are you?" he hissed. Though he could do nothing about it, he did not enjoy his Lord sending unpleasant Death Eaters in through the fire, especially if he did not know them.

"Jillian Teira," she said. "The Dark Lord sent me to meet you. I am an addition."

Severus thought he understood this. An addition to the Death Eaters. But why did she look so picture perfect? She did not look as if tortured or maltreated in any way. Not even sad or angry.

"Very well, but why has he sent you?" Snape asked.

"Haven't we cleared through that?" She said. "I am a new teacher here."

"Teacher? For what? All our posts are filled."

"Not Care of Magical Creatures." Snape eyed her. "You think Rubeus Hagrid was going to be returning while we have power? Not very likely. So I'll be filling in that post.

"Aren't you a bit… _young_ to be teaching?" Snape sneered.

"I'm nineteen. Above age. What do you think is wrong with being young? Don't think I know enough magic?" Jillian jeered. "Funny."

"I do not approve of your disrespect," Severus said flatly in his droning voice.

"Well, your approval doesn't really matter, here. He sent me so I will teach here." She was not angry or impatient. On the contrary, she said this with a slight smile on her face. "The only decision of yours is where is my classroom and where is my office?"

Snape paused. He did not enjoy being demanded answers. Especially by this girl who looks like she should still be a student rather than a teacher.

"The ground floor. Last room in the corridor," He told her, sourly. "And there is an office in the room."

Snape considered Jillian for a moment. Yes, he decided. He would try to curse her. The Cruciatus Curse. The Dark Lord could not blame him. Just to test if she had the reflexes and magical skill of a much older witch. With lightening speed he flashed his wand. A jet of red light protruded from it, but Jillian was ready. She flicked her wand lazily in front of her and a small black hole seemed to form in front of her, catching the curse and closing. There was a soft _foosh_ as the hole burst into a shower of a few tiny stars.

"I should warn you. Once I leave this office, cursing me would be most unwise, Snape." She wasn't smiling any more. She turned to leave but stopped abruptly and turned back. "And if anyone sees a can slinking around. Tell them not to bother it. It will not hurt them unless they attempt to hurt it."

She then turned and walked out.


	2. Dragons Tigers and Agromantula

Professor Teira was the gossip of the school. Rumors floated around, as could be expected. Some said she was a vampire and even some arrogant students believed she was risen from the dead. Jillian did not care, however. She just checked and rechecked her ciriculum. Her first class would be in about five minutes. Seventh-year Slytherin and Gryffindors. Not the most friendly lot, but it was her job so she did not complain or ask of any special treatment, besides the usual requests of certain creatures to study.

Students started filing in, pushing their bags under their chairs after extracting books, quills, and parchment. The loudest was a pair of Gryffindors. A happy boy who he knew to be Neville Longbottom had brown hair and several cuts from punishment. The Carrows obviously weren't doing a very good job on him. He looked far to pleasant. Next to him a taller and skinnier boy, with a paler face, also had a bit of a smirk across his mug. Seamus Finnagin was the friend of the wanted muggle-born Dean Thomas who was on the run. They were muttering to each other in quick and quiet voices. Jillian caught the names "Luna" and "Ginny" in their quiet conversation but cut off when they saw their teacher.

Seamus raised an eyebrow in interest as he looked her up and down.

"Got lost or something?" He asked smoothly.

"Seem's your brain has," Jill trilled. "Sit."

He did not but looked a bit confused and insulted.

"Don't tell me what to do," he snapped, sounding a bit childishly. Others were watching the interaction now. "You have no place--" he started but Professor Teira cut him off.

"It is exactly my place," she said. Seamus' hand flexed under his robes over his wand.

"Look, miss," He said. "Don't make matters worse…" It was quite apparent that Seamus had been living on the edge of his temper for a while, now.

"Being part of a teenage cult does not put you up in the food chain, boy," Jill said. "_Dumbledore's _Army is it?" She put a good bit of sarcasm in the first part of the name.

"So what?" Neville cut in. "He was brilliant."

"Yes," she sneered. "_So _brilliant he let the little things that seemed not to matter, yet did, slip away. Like… Oh, I don't know…. Maybe… His _life_?"

Seamus and Neville pulled their wands out of their wands but before they cleared the black robes, Jill had already bent and then sprung, far unnaturally high, morphing into a great tiger with bared fangs.

She knocked Neville to the ground, and pinned him down with her front paws. Seamus had drawn his wand and brandished it. Jillian morphed back into the witch and, with her wand aloft, muttered a complicated incantation. Her desk blew up in a bundle of flames. Out from it came soccerball-sized bullets of fire. They flew in a circle and exploded into a great walls of heat on all sides of the classroom. A set of Slytherin twins screamed and Seamus crouched under a desk. Neville was standing and started saying "Expeliarmis" but Jill gave her wand a flick and a small ball of flames flew out of the larger fire and struck him in the wand hand, making his disarming spell into a cry of pain.

"AGUAMENTI!" Some one was in the door frame had tried to put out the closest of the fire but the water expiring from his wand tip immediately evaporated.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" He yelled to someone outside the room. "THE CLASS IS ON FIRE!!"

In tore Severus, his face pale and black eyes darting around the room. He took his wand out and tried to dispell of the flames, licking at the ceiling and furniture but not damaging one bit of it, though it was still extremely hot.

"TEIRA!!!!" Snape screamed. Rolling her eyes she waved her wand again and all the flames flew into a small ball in front of her. Seamus crawled out from under the desk as did a few other students. Neville was still gingerly holding his hand, an expression of pain on his face.

Snape was in rage. He glared at Jillian. She blew her black curly hair out of her face casually. Behind Snape, however, was a boy. He was nearing manhood, looking to be about seventeen. He had white-blond hair and his features were pointed. He was staring at her, but blushed a faint pink and looked towards the ground as their eyes met.

"Teira," Severus hissed. "put that fire out!" The sphere of flame was still floating inn front of her at chest height. She waved her wand and a glass orb enclosed it. She retrieved it from the air and retreated to her desk, setting it on it.

"Now," he started. "You are not here because I want you, Teira--"

"Lucky for me."

"--But if you attempt the burn up a classroom again--"

"Does it look burned up?"

"--I will have a word with your master--"

"And yours." Snape's eyes narrowed.

"You know," he said menacingly. "It will be truly embarrassing for you to be the first teacher _ever_ to be in detention."

"I'm not the teacher in the room whom needs it," Jillian hissed. He was completely disrespecting her in front of her class. What she had said to interrupt him were completely true facts, not snide comments or opinions. Snape looked like he wanted to preform the childish act of sticking his tongue out at Jill. But he did not. Instead he turned around.

"Come, Draco," He snapped at the boy behind him. "Your aunt wishes you to take private lessons with her." And they both strode down the corridor.

Neville was giving very quiet whimpering noises only my half-cat ears could hear.

"Come here, boy," she snapped. He didn't move. She levitated the glass ball encircling the fire and floated it to Longbottom, Jill right behind it. She grasped his wrist, ignoring his yanking and struggles to get free. Tapping the glass, it melted off the fire, seeming to be water, and wrapped itself around Longbottom's hand. It seemed to steam and Neville groaned.

"Shush," she spat. "It'll only last for…" It stopped steaming and it didn't seem to hurt him any more. Flourishing her wand again the casing of liquid turned solid, like a glove or glass brace. "Leave it on till the end of class and your hand will feel normal."

She then made another orb of glass to enclose the fire and set it back on her desk.

Once all the students were present and seated she strode back to the front of the room.

"I am Professor Teira," Jill said. "I will be taking up Care of Magical Creatures since Professor Hagrid is now fleeing. Once he stops fleeing however..."

Many Gryffindors looked hopefully at one another.

"He will be caught and sent to Azkaban, or else killed." Their faces fell. "So the only chance of him ever returning to this school is if the Dark Lord ceases to rule, which is very unlikely at the present state, seeing as the only person who could've destroyed him is now dead and the boy prophesied to destroy him seems to be abroad, most likely smartly running."

Neville opened his mouth but with a sharp jab in the ribs from Seamus, snapped it shut again. The pair of Slytherin twins raised their their hands in unison. Jill nodded at them. Jill nodded at them.

"Are you an animagus?" They said together.

"Yes," Jill replied. "Anyway! Today we will be going into the forest on the grounds. Bring your bags. You will not be returning."

There was a shuffle of students and a scraping of chairs as the pupils stood and pulled there bags onto their backs. Professor Teira walked out and the students followed. They trooped down the grassy slope. The kids were chattering quietly to each other about the upcoming lesson. As they approached the forest, they passed Hagrid's vacant hut. Some of the roof was burnt and the door was hanging by one hinge. It was throughly uninviting. Some kids whispered and pointed. It was only a few days since the half-giant took off and it was still top gossip, aside from Jill's presence.

They marched in through the trees to the forest. Here on the edge, the trees were thin, but everyone could see that the darkness grew denser the farther in they went. As the shade made a blanket of darkness over then, the students stopped whispering so much. They tripped and stumbled over roots and rocks and jumped at the slightest sound.

Finally they stopped, though no one knew why. The area around them seemed the same as anywhere around them. There was no impressive... hippogriff or anything in the small clearing.

"Stay absolutely quiet," Professor Teira whispered, though she did not need to. All the kids were petrified by fear and suspension.

There was a rustle in the trees and everyone started cowering away.

With a wave of her wand, Jillian made a small lump of green meat pop into existence on the ground in front of her. The trees rustled again, more menacing and violently now. Jill wrote some words in the air with her wand and they appeared there in orange flames. She made them flash brightly once to get all the students' attention. It said:

IT DOES NOT KNOW YOU ARE HERE IF YOU DON'T MAKE A SOUND.

Some of the pupil's heads snapped back towards the tree after they read this and some nodded to her. Jillian pointed her wand to the meat and with a small movement of her wand, an invisible shield became visible. With another small swish, it disappeared again. Almost instantly, a great, black figure dove to the ground from the trees. It was covered in dark scales and had big wings. With a roar as it landed, dark flames flickered from its nostrils. No horns were visible on it, though it's teeth were gray and sharp. It's talons gripped the dragon meat on the ground as it tore large chunks from it and swallowed them whole.

THIS IS A ATERTEGO DRAGON.

Jill wrote in the air, flashed it again, and added:

EXAMINE AND TAKE NOTES.

Some kids walked around it a bit as it gnawed on the meat, keeping their distance. Most of them pulled their wands out, though none of them but Teira knew it could not be harmed in any way but one. She heard a student give a shuddering breath, that made the dragon look up from its meal.

QUIET

Jill wrote again. Many kids rushed backwards, but one did a little too fast. Seamus stumbled over a root and gave a little "ah!" that set the dragon off. Flaps on it's neck flared out like a frilled neck lizard, but with more layers of frills. It looked terrifying.

"You run, you fail this class!" Jill announced to the kids. "With knowledge you must also have bravery."

The creature leapt at Professor Teira, but with a flash of her wand, a giant ball of light grew, blinding the students and torturing the animal. It gave a wailing shriek of pain, but continued to fight against the light. She sighed.

"Very well, you may return to the class--" But she did not finish. Out of the gloom, three huge spiders scuttled to the edge of the clearing. Their eight eyes were big and milky, probably the result of living in such darkness for so long. They were hairy and venom dripped from their pinchers. The Agromantula also cowered from the light, but they still loomed within sight.

"Go back to the classroom," Jill said. "We won't be able to get anything else from this creature as long as it's fighting."

The students obediently ran back to the school, stumbling in their haste to get away from the monsters. Teira followed, keeping the light behind her and stunning the three Agromantula before she walked through the trees back to the castle.


End file.
